caravalfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Dragna
Scar |titles = |age = 17 |gender = Female |home = The Conquered Isle of Trisda |dob = |status = Alive |eyecolor = Dark brown |haircolor = Hazel |ethnicity = Trisdaian |species = Human |powers = |family = Marcello Dragna Paloma Dragna Donatella Dragna Annalise Dragna |romances = Julian Count Nicolas d'Arcy |appearances = Caraval Legendary }} Scarlett Dragna is the older sister of Donatella Dragna and daughter of Marcello Dragna and Paloma Dragna. After writing letters to Legend for seven years, she is finally invited to attend Caraval. Appearance Scarlett is a very beautiful girl, who inherited her mother's thick dark hair which complements her olive skin. Her face is more of an oval than Donatella's and she has a petite nose and "hazel eyes so large she always felt they gave away too much." Personality Scarlett is the older sister of Donatella, and is fiercely protective of her. She has grown up with stories of Caraval, told by her nana, and has always wondered from afar of the magic of Caraval. In Caraval, Scarlett was distrustful of most people, as a result of her abusive father. She is not impulsive; she thinks everything through, and often does not take chances. Unlike Scarlett, Tella is impulsive, reckless and wild, and has a lust for danger and adventure. This is the main reason for Scarlett being so protective of her, as she knows she doesn't always think things through. Plot Scarlett is the older sister of Donatella, and is fiercely protective of her. She has grown up with stories of Caraval, told by her nana, and has always wondered from afar of the magic of Caraval. In the start of the book, Scarlett is distrustful of most people, as a result of her abusive father. She is not impulsive; she thinks everything through, and often does not take chances. An example of this is when she slaps Julian after he and Tella unwillingly take her off the isle. Unlike Scarlett, Tella is impulsive, reckless and wild, and has a lust for danger and adventure. This is the main reason for Scarlett being so protective of her, as she knows she doesn't always think things through. Relationships Donatella Scarlett and Donatella are close. They deeply care for one another and blame each other for mistakes. It is revealed that if Scarlett took the blame, Tella would be “punished” by their abusive father. Even with Scarlett’s marriage, Donatella forces Scarlett to go to Caraval by asking Julian to help her do so. Tella saw Scarlett’s stress and insecurities all due to her future marriage and their father and brought her out of her comfort zone. Even if they get in trouble. Scarlett wants to keep Donatella safe and keep her from their abusive father. While Donatella wants Scarlett to have fun and live her life instead of keeping safe. Julian Julian and Scarlett grow on each other during Caraval, Julian pushes her to take risks and go outside her comfort zone. They have a romantic relationship, however when it is revealed Julian is a performer, Scarlett starts to question their relationship. In the end, after Julian promises never to lie to her, Scarlett decides to give their relationship another go. However, in Legendary it is revealed that the Count was played by a performer, Armando. Scarlett feels betrayed and lied to. She agrees to take him back but with a twist. She will also be giving her real fiance (whom she found with the help of Jacks) another chance. Gallery Scarlett Dragna by la-di-doodles.png|Scarlett by la-di-doodles Scarlett by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png|Scarlett by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art Scarlett Dragna by Micheline Ryckman.png|Scarlett Dragna by Micheline Ryckman Scarlett and Julian by Micheline Ryckman.png|Scarlett and Julian by Micheline Ryckman Scarlett and Julian by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png|Scarlett and Julian by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art Scarlett by magicalmindofmine.png|Scarlett by magicalmindofmine Scarlett by Melanie Bourgeois.png| Scarlett by Melanie Bourgeois References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caraval Category:Legendary Category:Finale Category:Dragna Family